The proposed supplement to A125038 is to evaluate newly identified recombinant antigens of L. braziliensis for their abilities to stimulate peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) from patients with cutaneous, mucosal, or diffuse cutaneous leishmaniases. Some of the antigens have been tested on several patients' cells, others have not. Both E. coli expressed and eukaryotic cell expressed recombinant proteins will be used, and evaluated for their abilities to elicit Thl and Th2 cytokines in human cells. In particular, we will examine IL-10 and IL-12 production by macrophages and B cells, as well as IFN-gamma and other T cell cytokines. Preliminary data indicated that individual antigens have the abilities to selectively up-regulate and down-regulate individual cytokines, and this exciting observation will be pursued.